Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children -Reunion Files-
''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children -Reunion Files-'' is a book discussing the development of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The book was published by SB Creative, originally released on May 26, 2006, with a second printing on June 30, 2006. It is notable for being bilingual, containing text in both Japanese and English. The English translations were done professionally, however there are a few typos in places. Notable differences from the official localization include the capitalization of Weapon, which is written "WEAPON" as it was in the BradyGames Official Final Fantasy VII Strategy Guide, and AVALANCHE is written "Avalanche". :Published by SoftBank Creative Corp. :Format: A4 :Pages: 120 :ISBN 978-4-7973-3498-2 Contents Reunion Character Files : , p.004 Each character is covered in three ways: the "character file" including a short profile, with screenshots and quotes from the film, and various staff notes; the "character voice files" with gives the Japanese voice actor's birthplace, height, birthday, their commentary on voicing the character, and staff comments on the casting and directing of the actor; and the "CG artwork files" which covers the character designingm, modeling, and animation processes of the character. Cloud is given 12 pages, Tifa and Kadaj are given eight pages, Rufus, Reno, Rude, Marlene, Denzel, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Red XIII & Cait Sith, Loz, and Yazoo are given two pages, Aerith and Zack are given one page, and Sephiroth is given four pages. The profiles for the characters give their age, blood type, and birthday, although it does not give any of these details for characters whose information was not established for the prior game, giving only "Unknown". Even Marlene, who was established to be four in dialogue, has her age given as "Unknown" (likely since she has know established birth date and therefore cannot be accurately aged). Notes are given by director Tetsuya Nomura, scenario writer Kazushige Nojima, co-director Takeshi Nozue, head of CG layout Kazuhito Yamamoto. Koichiro Shiratori makes comments relation to motion and Yoshinori Moriizumi comments on doing the bangs of Marlene, but neithers' role or first name is stated in the section. Nozue notes that Cloud must have gone through about 30 face designs, and Tifa had even more than that. Count Down to Reunion : , p.064 ;1300Days of Creation and Crusade : , p.064 Chronicles the timeline of the development of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, from its inception as an idea from Visual Works to produce a short-film in January 2002, to the greenlighting of a Final Fantasy VII sequel film in March 2003, to the September 2003 Tokyo Game Show three-minute preview pilot, its extension to a 100 minute feature through October 2004, its eventual debut at the Venice Film Festival in September 2005, its continued edits and subsequent screenings in Japan, Spain, France, and the Czech Republic, before its US release on April 25, 2006. Within the section are a rough outline of the scenes, the relative day they take place, the time, and the weather; and a track-by-track analysis and commentary of the music. Staff comments are made by producer Shinji Hashimoto, director Tetsuya Nomura, scenario writer Kazushige Nojima, co-director Takeshi Nozue, mechanical/creature designer Takayuki Takeya, CG sequence supervisor Yoshinori Moriizumi, head of CG layout Kazuhito Yamamoto, CG animator Koichiro Shiratori, sound composer Nobuo Uematsu, arranger Kenichiro Fukui, arranger Keiji Kawamori, and arranger Tsuyoshi Sekito. ;Other Pieces: Final Fantasy VII :p.094 Covers Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-. ;Compilation of Final Fantasy VII :p.096 Covers Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- and Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. ;Figure Art from Final Fantasy VII :p.100 Covers Advent Pieces, FFVIIAC Play Arts figures. Story Digest : , p.102 The story is told in text with many screenshots filling page. Each story section has an "Untold Stories from the Making" . Credits There are Japanese and English credits, however the Japanese credits are more extensive. The credits below have been adapted from both. *Author: taicho/Revages/Suneo Gouda *Editorial design: Yukari Watanabe/Akiko Yukawa (湯川安芸子) *Cover CG: Square Enix Co., Ltd. Visual Works *Photography: Kenichi Tachikawa (立川賢一)/Masahiro Fukushima (福島正大)/Tetsuo Ohya (大屋哲男) *Printing/Binding: *Product cooperation: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Development Team ** / / / / / / / / / / / / / / (alphabetical order) *Translation: INTAC Co., Ltd. *Publisher: Mitsutoshi Nitta *Editor: Kunihiro Kitamura *Marketing: Hiroyuki Urashima (浦島弘行)/Kimiaki Satoh (佐藤公昭)/Mikio Masaki (正木幹男)/Yoshie Natsui (夏井義枝) *Product: Mitsuo Uekusa (植草光男) *Editing: Entertainment Books Editorial Department (エンタテインメント書籍編集部) (Junji Yamada (山田純二)/Takuya Takasao (高棹琢哉)) *Editing cooperation: (Koji Umeda) *Publisher: SoftBank Creative Corp. External links *Book on SB Creative Reunion Files Category:Books